Various types of diaper sprayers are known in the prior art, connectable to a toilet waterline to effect cleaning of soiled diapers interior to the toilet bowl, whereby waste fluids are drained into the toilet for flushing into the sewer system and contamination of washing surfaces in the home is avoided. However, use of a diaper sprayer necessarily ejects water under pressure to forcibly unseat material targeted upon an object or surface, to effect displacement of said material into the toilet bowl for subsequent disposal. Thus splash back, as water is ricocheted off the target surface or object during washing, can contaminate proximal objects and surfaces with fecal matter, including the person operating the diaper sprayer. This requires additional cleaning of objects and surfaces proximal the toilet, and can lead to cross-contamination resulting from the interaction of the person operating the diaper sprayer with additional objects, such as, for example, door handles, drawers, taps, and so on.
What is needed is a diaper sprayer flow director and splash back guard that includes an impermeable, conical splash back guard securable to a diaper sprayer head, whereby water flow forcible from the diaper sprayer head is containable within the splash back guard and directable to a target surface or object, whereby splash back from said target surface or object is mitigated interior to the splash back guard and contamination of proximal surfaces and objects, including the person operating the diaper sprayer, is obviated.